Ranma and Akane- One Week
by ChibiLunacat
Summary: A Ranma 1/2 Song Fic, Ranma and Akane are fighting again, will they ever make up with each other? The italics got messed up, sorry!


Ranma and Akane were the first couple I thought of when I heard this song, so I wrote a songfic about it. This is my first fanfic that I've uploaded so please R&R. I don't own Ranma ½ or One Week so don't sue me. Cause all I got is some gum…And it's MY Gum!!! 

********

_Its been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side  
and said I'm angry  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
Get that together come back and see me  
Three days since the living room,  
I realized its all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

"It's been one week since you looked at me…"

"Did you say something Ranma?" Kasumi asked me.

"No nothing." I replied.

"This has got to stop Ranma!" Mr. Tendo said trying to take charge. "You can't keep fighting with Akane for a whole week!" My old man appeared behind him with a sign that said, "That's right!"

I just ignored them and thought back to how the fight started…

(Flashback)

_"You are so un-cute!"_

_Akane hit me over the head with her mallet, "Ranma you idiot!"_

_"What did I do?"_

She cocked her head to the side, "I'm angry." She said matter-of-factly.She turned and walked away from me. 

"Fine!" I shouted after her, " I don't care if you're 'angry'!!"

(End Flashback)

"I guess it is all my fault, but how am I suppose to tell her that…" I thought. 

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish,  
Although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
Cause its never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like Leann Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempferts got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin, achin shake  
I like vanilla, Its the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show,  
Cause then you'll know  
The Vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause its so dangerous,  
You'll have to sign a waiver

"Alright! Kasumi made sushi!" Nebiki said happily. I liked sushi too, but I wasn't as happy. I couldn't stand to eat with Akane while we were fighting like this… And my stupid old man stole all my sushi. 

I stood up and started to walk away. "Oh Ranma! Where are you going?" Kasumi asked. 

"I'm going to get a vanilla milkshake. I wonder if Ukyo sells any…. OUCH!!" A teakettle hit me in the back of my head. I rubbed the lump that formed where I was hit, "What did you do that for!?" I shouted at Akane.

"How do you know it was me!?"

"Do you see any other tom boys around here?"

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!"

She was about to hit me with something large and painful, so I made a break for it while she stomped off in the other direction. 

_ _

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

I was training in the back when Akane stopped by. She took one look at me and then started to leave. I laughed and she came right back.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad?" I tried not to smile because deep down inside, I really did feel bad. Not that I was about to let her know that. 

It was looking as if Akane was about hit me with some random large object once again, when she simply left. I ran after her, "Akane! … Ouch!" She tuned around to hurl a statue at me. Ah, so she hadn't forgotten the large object after all.

"Ranma you idiot!" She said as she walked away.

If I'm the idiot, then why was I the one who had a large cement statue on my head? … …Okay never mind.

"Stupid Akane…" I thought as I got up. Kasumi came over to me, with motherly advice as usual. 

"Ranma, you should make up with Akane."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's obvious you love her. You wear your heart on your sleeve."

I blinked, "But I'm not even wearing a shirt…"

Its been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees

I thought about what Kasumi said. Was it really that easy to tell my feelings? I thought back to about a week ago…

(Another Flashback)

"Your Crazy!" Akane shouted at me, "Your insane, you're an idiot!" She threw her arms up in the air. 

"Yeah right, you just don't have faith in me. Un-cute tomboy…uff!" I mumbled as she tackled me to the ground.

"Ranma you idiot!" She shouted as we hit and slid across the ground. I couldn't understand it, why was she so mad?

(End Another Flashback)

I realized I still had the rug burn on both my knees. "Un-cute tomboy…" 

It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized its not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry

I wondered what I was going to do. All my time went into thinking about Akane. What a waste of brainpower. I couldn't get any training done at all so I had to think it all out.

"You know…She probably has already realized it's not my fault by now. I mean, after all, I didn't start this whole thing…." I thought, but I knew that somehow, that didn't sound right, even though I would never admit it. "Not a moment too soon," I continued. "And now I just sit back and wait till she says she's sorry."

  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin  
Watchin X-Files with no lights on,  
Were dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Mans in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting Frantic  
Like Sting I'm Tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like Kurosawa I make mad films  
Okay I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a samurai  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

"Niho Ranma!" Shampoo busted through the wall like it was no big deal.

"I didn't feel like cooking today so I ordered Chinese. I hope that's okay with everyone." Kasumi said with a bright smile on her face. She turned with concern to Shampoo. "Shampoo-chan maybe we should teach you how to use a door…"

Later that night, Akane was watching X-files with all the lights off. Dummy, she's a scaredy cat anyway so why would she turn off all the lights? Dummy... When that was over, Akane left and I stole the TV and started channel surf to see what was on. An old samurai film I'd already seen, golf and Sailor Moon. I was about to change the channel when they decided to henshin.(AN: Henshin means transform)

I was staring at it and might have gotten a little bit of a nosebleed, when Akane came up from behind me. "So…is this what you do with your free time?" 

I jumped into fighting position. "Wanna fight?"

She just sighed and left.

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Cant understand what I mean?  
You soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

_ _

Its been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said I'm sorry  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
You just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room  
We realized were both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say were sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say were sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say were sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie

_ _

Akane approached me with a sad look on her face. She wasn't angry with me for once. It was a nice change. She looked very cute, not that I would ever let her know that. She dropped her hands at her sides and said, "I'm sorry."

What I should have said was, "I'm sorry too," or something like that. But that wasn't what I said. What I did say was this: "You just did what I thought you were gonna do."

Her cute expression changed back to the angry one I was use to. "What that's suppose to mean!? I was trying to apologies you jerk!" She walked away again.

We realized we were both to blame, but what could we do? Our stubbornness and pride kept us fighting.

Cause it'll still be two days till we say were sorry.

It'll still be two days till we say were sorry…

The End!

Okay that's it! I hope Akane doesn't seem too mean or anything, but it's Ranma's POV so you don't understand everything she's thinking. If you liked it, review. If you hated it, review; just tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
